Fifth Time's The Charm
by random-gleekV
Summary: Kurt runs into the same cute guy five times. And each time, he is a step closer to not growing old alone. Klaine 5-in-1 one-shot.


_First Time_

The library lady gave a large smile as Kurt gathered the seven books off the check-out desk and walked towards the door. Or, tried to at least. Seven books. Seven thick books.

"Stupid research project" Kurt muttered to himself. "Stupid Guam. What is Guam anyways? It sounds like an exotic fruit. Like a Guava. Guam, Guam, Guam. Ugggh, I hate World History!"

Then he heard it. A snicker. Kurt turned around but he couldn't see anyone. He would have investigated more but he didn't on account of two things. One, it was probably just a stupid bully and two, he had seven heavy books in his arms. So he decided to ignore it and keep walking. With whatever dignity he had left.

He used his back to push open the large glass doors of the library. A whoosh of warm spring air hit him as he stepped outside. Kurt slowly walked down the quiet street to where his car was parked just a few meters away from the library doors.

"Darn" Kurt mumbled and swore to himself as he realized that his keys were buried in the bottom of large and fashionable brown leather bag and his arms were currently occupied. He considered putting the books on the ground but decided against it. He considered putting the books on the front of his car, but the hood was slanted so the books would only slide off and land on the ground. Kurt literally stood there for two minutes, just staring at his car and thinking about his dilemma.

Finally, he made a move. He shifted the heavy books to his left hand as best he could. The books were pressed up against his chest and under his chin and it was hard to hold them steady. With his right hand, which was now free, he quickly opened his bag and dug around for the keys. But just when his fingers felt the cool metal of the keys, the books tumbled out of his grasp. They fell on the ground and Kurt half screeched and half gasped in annoyance. The books landed with seven loud thumps. Kurt fished out his keys and unlocked his car and opened the door. The books can wait. He might as well open the car and then pick up the books now that his hands were free. When the door was open, Kurt put the ring of keys in between his teeth so he could use both hands to pick up the books. But when he turned, the books were all picked up. Kurt was face to face with a boy around his age. He wore a red and yellow striped polo shirt and skinny jeans. He had black hair that was neatly gelled back but not in a gross greasy way. In his arms, were all seven of Kurt's books.

"You dropped these" the boy said with a half smile.

Kurt pulled the keys from his mouth and smiled. "Thank you so much" Kurt said and took the books from him. Kurt turned and dumped the books in the passenger seat of his car then slammed the door shut. When he turned back, the boy was gone. Well, not gone as in disappeared. Gone as in about twenty meters away. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and was casually walking away.

Kurt watched him walk for about five seconds then realized that if the boy turned back, it'd look creepy.

Kurt got in the car and drove off. It was real nice of the boy to do that. Very unexpected. But Kurt shrugged off the thought and focused on the road.

* * *

_Second Time_

"I can't believe I agreed to come" Kurt said to Rachel and Mercedes.

"To be honest, me neither" Rachel grinned.

"But we're glad you did!" Mercedes laughed and hugged him.

"You'll love this" Rachel said, looking up at the large, green rollercoaster that they were waiting in line for.

"Er...probably not" Kurt said and crossed his arms. "Can I just wait for you at the exit?"

"Nope! You're going on and that's final" Mercedes shook her head.

"And you can't hold on to the handles. Arms up the whole time" Rachel said.

"What? I'll die!" Kurt frowned.

"You're silly" Mercedes said as they shuffled a bit further in line.

Finally, they were at the front of the line. Rachel and Mercedes sat in the third row and Kurt was put alone in the second row.

"Can I sit with one of you?" Kurt turned around and asked.

Rachel didn't look up as she buckled herself in. "No. Mercedes and I agreed to ride this together."

"Please?"

"No."

Kurt figured arguing would be useless so he faced forward and buckled up, adjusting his seat belt six times. Just in case.

"You sit there."

Kurt looked up and saw three teenage boys. A tall Asian boy was pointing to the seat next to Kurt and talking to a shorter black haired boy.

"We'll be sitting right there in front of you" The other teenager said. He was a tall guy with dark skin a dashing smile. Or was it a devious smile?

The Asian had the same grin. The only one who didn't was the black-haired boy. Kurt recognized him as the boy who picked up the books two weeks ago for him.

The two boys sat in the very front row and quickly bucked up. It was obvious that this wasn't the first time they had done this. The other boy, however, slowly climbed into the seat next to Kurt and buckled up. He looked a bit scared.

"Oi, Blaine" The first boy said, turning to face Kurt's seat buddy.

"Yes David?" the boy said, in an annoyed tone but it didn't seem honest.

"Don't scream like a girl, okay?" David grinned.

"Yes, I like my hearing the way it is" his friend said.

Blaine rolled his eyes and gave Kurt a small smile. Then he adverted his eyes quickly and Kurt pulled down the lap bar.

The rollercoaster jolted forward.

"Here we go!" Rachel said excitedly.

"Woo-hoo" Kurt sarcastically replied and batted her hand away, as she was poking his cheek. The rollercoaster slowly drove up a hill. A large one, at that. The top was getting closer. Kurt was getting scared. He reached out and took a tight hold of the lap bar in front of him. But when he did, his hand touched Blaine's hand.

Blaine mumbled a really quiet apology and moved his hand over. Kurt blushed and moved his hand farther away too.

"Hands up, Kurt!" Rachel yelled loudly.

Kurt slowly pried his hands off the bar. He knew it was better to just do it than argue. Especially as the top of the hill was fast approaching.

Then it happened. The rollercoaster made a quick stop at the top before whizzing down the hill. Wind blew in Kurt's face and screams of the other riders could be heard. But one sound was clearest to Kurt. It was Blaine. He wasn't screaming, he was laughing. Kurt decided right then and there that his laugh was the best laugh he had ever heard. It was so infectious that Kurt found himself laughing too. Not as loud, though. Before he knew it, the ride ended.

"Well, you had fun, right?" Mercedes asked Kurt with a huge grin.

Kurt nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt. "Yes."

He looked over at Blaine, who was already off the ride and was standing by the exit as David and the other person grabbed a bag from the shelf.

Kurt felt a twinge of sadness as he watched Blaine walk off. One thing Kurt wanted more than another ride on the rollercoaster was to hear that kid laugh again.

* * *

_Third Time_

"Dance with me!" Rachel yelled at Kurt. The music was blasting so yelling was the only option.

"I already told you no! I'm gay. I'm not dancing with you!" Kurt said and crossed his arms. Rachel sighed and jumped up and down.

"You're no fun at all" she snapped and stalked off to find someone else to dance with.

"Love you too" Kurt rolled his eyes. These dances at the community center were kinda lame now. At first they were fun and a great opportunity to 'make new friends'...for three hours. But now it's cheesy. Kurt was sitting on the bench at the side. The room was dark and busy. From his seat, Kurt got a great view of the masses of sweaty dancers.

"Having fun?" Tina asked Kurt as she came over and sat down.

"Time of my life."

Tina chuckled. "You're funny."

"How ironic. Rachel just informed me that I'm no fun at all" Kurt said with a scoff.

"Well she's just upset that Mercedes got asked to dance by that hot guy from the other public school across town. And with Finn out sick, no one wants to dance with her."

"How unfortunate. I don't even have a boyfriend and I'm not in a bad mood" Kurt pointed out.

Tina smiled. "All in due time, Kurt."

"Alright people of Lima! Get on the dance floor, all of you! We're doing a theme dance!" The DJ yelled into the microphone.

A bunch of hyper teenage girls cheered loudly.

"No one sits this one out! Get back up and dance! All of you!" He shouted.

"Come on" Tina said. "We should do it!"

"Nah" Kurt said. "I'll pass."

"He said no one sits it out" Tina begged. "Come on!"

"Oh alright" Kurt sighed and stood up. "It better be a good theme, though. Last time it was 'The Twist'. It was so stupid."

Tina laughed and pulled Kurt to the large group of people. The DJ shouted instructions at them and they all got in two lines. Then, the two lines made a bridge by raising their arms up and pressing your hands up with whoever was across from you. Then the ends of the tunnel went under the bridge and back out the end until everyone had gone through.

"Very Grease-esque" Kurt commented to Tina, who nodded.

"Loved that movie" she said.

"Bridges up!" The DJ yelled and they all made a bridge. Kurt almost gasped when he saw who his partner across from him was. It was Blaine. The boy from the library and the rollercoaster.

He wore a grey vest over a red T-shirt and black skinny jeans. His black hair was less gelled than before but still perfectly in place. Kurt gave him a smile then looked away quickly as a blush was burning on his cheeks. The music started. Kurt glanced up at Blaine. He was smiling along and tapping his foot to the beat. The end people went through the tunnel. Soon it was Kurt and Blaine's turn. They linked arms like everyone else had done and skipped through, ducking to avoid getting hit. Although he'd never admit it to anyone, Rachel especially, Kurt enjoyed it. The dance soon ended and Kurt retreated back to his bench seat. Secretly, he hoped that Blaine would ask him to dance but then Kurt reminded himself that Blaine may not even be gay. He never saw Blaine again that night but that didn't mean he didn't keep an eye out for him.

* * *

_Fourth Time_

Kurt glanced down at the checklist. Tomatoes, icing sugar, rice, three plums and a bag of frozen almonds. Check. He had gotten everything. Carole had to go to work today so Kurt was put in charge of groceries. Which he didn't mind. Shopping was shopping and if there's one thing Kurt Hummel likes, it's shopping. Besides, it's a good thing Finn wasn't sent out to do it. He'd come back with a half eaten bag of chips, a case of pop and a carrot. And that was no lie because he actually did that once.

Kurt sighed and shifted the weight of the shopping basket to the other arm. The check-out line was long. And the cashier was a new worker so she was really slow. After staring at the large array of gum for sale, Kurt turned around to lazily gaze at something else. Or someone else. Behind him, with a shopping cart, was Blaine. He was leaning on the cart, which contained several boxes of cereal, and was texting. He didn't notice Kurt. So Kurt took the opportunity to quickly glance at his outfit. He wore a tight black T-shirt and a yellow and blue plaid clip-on bowtie. He wore matching tight yellow pants. If they were indeed pants, that is. They stopped right above his ankle and he wore bright green Converse shoes with no socks. An odd assemble but it proved something. It proved he probably was gay. No straight guy would wear something as crazy as that. And no straight guy would be at the grocery store either.

"Hi."

Kurt broke his trance and stared into the bright eyes of Blaine. He didn't even realize that he had noticed him.

"Oh, hello" Kurt gave a shy smile. "You seem to be everywhere."

Blaine smiled. "Or maybe I'm stalking you."

Kurt paused. How do you respond to that?

"Kidding" Blaine grinned. "Sorry, that was weird."

Kurt chuckled. "It's fine."

"Uhh...are you gonna...?" Blaine looked past Kurt, making him turn around. The line was gone and it was his turn. Kurt blushed and hurried to the cash register. He paid for the items then moved so Blaine could do the same. After that, they both walked out of the store.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get home. My cousins are coming over" Blaine said with a shrug.

"Yeah...I gotta go too" Kurt lied. He was in no rush at all.

"Well, see you around. Oh, I'm Blaine, by the way!" Blaine said. He gave a smile then turned and pushed the shopping cart towards the parking lot.

"I'm Kurt!" Kurt called then turned to walk to his own car.

Blaine seemed really nice. Hopefully he would see him around.

* * *

_Fifth Time_

"No seats? Are you kidding me?" Kurt asked himself as he stared around the coffee shop. The local coffee place, Lima Bean, was packed. Everywhere was full.

Kurt got in line to order. Hopefully a seat would be free by the time he got his coffee.

But sadly, there wasn't. Kurt held the cup of hot coffee in his hands and stared around the shop. There wasn't even anyone he knew who he could join. Kurt glanced at the door, considering going outside to sit. But it was particularly windy today. And wind would ruin his hair.

"Young man!"

Kurt glanced to where the voice came from. From a little table in the corner was a small old lady and an old man who stared glumly into his coffee.

"Young man!" she said again and waved at Kurt. He slowly walked over. He had never seen this lady before in his life.

"Um...hello" Kurt said slowly but loudly in case her hearing was bad.

"You look like you need a place to sit and my husband here were just about to leave" the lady said, giving him a gummy smile.

"Really? Oh, thank you very much" Kurt smile. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem" she smile and stood up. Then she and her husband left the shop. Kurt took a seat, setting his bag on the other empty chair. He pulled out a book and opened it. This was his normal ritual. Hot coffee and a good book. Just the way he liked it.

Fifteen minutes later, he was interrupted from his chapter.

Kurt looked up to see Blaine. His cheeks were rosy red, probably from the fierce wind and he wore a red and yellow scarf outside his black coat. He held a cup of coffee.

"Hiya. I know this is kinda weird and you are totally free to say no if you want, but I kinda need a place to sit and you're the only familiar face here, so I was wondering..." he kinda trailed off and glanced down at the seat that was occupied by Kurt's bag.

Kurt got the message. "Oh, yeah, sure. Just let me move this..." Kurt dog-earred his book page and took his bag off and hung it over his own chair.

Blaine sat down. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem. It is ridiculously busy here" Kurt smiled.

"I know" Blaine hummed and took a sip of coffee.

Then came the awkward silence.

"So...you like books?" Blaine slowly asked.

"Mhmmm...you?"

"Yeah."

"Coolbeans."

Another awkward silence. Kurt barely knew the guy.

Luckily, Kurt's phone rang, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" Kurt said when he answered the phone. Caller ID said it was Rachel so formal greetings weren't necessary. "Yes I'm coming...I said five, didn't I?...No, it's not five yet...I don't know what time it is. But I can tell you it's not five...Go look at a freakin' clock!...I can't!" Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed Blaine's left wrist and turned it so he could see the time from the large silver watched Blaine sported. "Rachel, it's not even four-thirty...I told you five...Five o'clock normal time... Yes of course this time zone. Are you drunk?"

Blaine snickered. Kurt glanced at him and lightly gasped.

"Okay, fine...Be there soon. Goodbye...Okay bye" Kurt snapped his phone shut with a sigh. He placed it on the table.

"Sorry about that" Kurt said to Blaine.

"Girlfriend?" Blaine asked, one triangular eyebrow raised.

"Ugh, no! First of all, she's annoying as heck. Secondly, she's just a friend. And third, I'm gay" Kurt said, lowering his voice for the last part.

"Same" Blaine whispered.

"But enough about her" Kurt said. He pointed a finger at Blaine. "You! It was you who snickered at me a few weeks ago in the library!"

Blaine grinned. "Guilty. I'm sorry but you were talking to yourself about exotic fruit and Guam. It was funny."

Kurt laughed. "Alright, I suppose it was. And thanks for picking up my books then too."

"No problem."

Kurt sighed and finished off the last of his coffee. "Well, the queen awaits so I better go. Sorry."

"It's fine" Blaine said. "Thanks for letting me sit."

Kurt smiled and walked out of the shop. Just outside, he paused. Then he swiftly turned on his heels and walked right back in. He marched right back to the table where Blaine still sat. He had picked up a copy of the local paper and was reading the comics. Kurt took a seat and Blaine looked up at him in surprise.

"Hello again" Blaine gave a half smile. "Did you forge-"

Kurt cut him off. "Look, if I didn't do this, I'd hate myself forever. So listen. I was wondering if you'd maybe want to go see a movie or something, I don't know. Or get a coffee or another beverage if maybe you don't want coffee?"

Blaine chuckled and took Kurt's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Kurt. Take a breath."

Kurt blushed. "I was rambling, wasn't I?"

"Yes. Yes you were."

"Sorry" Kurt whispered.

"And, in answer to your long question, yes, I would love to go see a movie or get a coffee or another beverage" Blaine smiled.

Kurt's eyes lit up. "For real?"

Blaine laughed. "Of course."

Kurt smiled for two reasons. One, because Blaine said yes and two, because he laughed again. Kurt achieved his personal goal of hearing Blaine laugh again.

"Great" Kurt said. "So next Friday at seven at the movies?"

"I'll be there" Blaine nodded with a grin.

"Good."

"Cool."

"Well, I have to go. Rachel is awaiting" Kurt smiled.

"Well, by all means, go" Blaine motioned for the door.

"Alright. See you" Kurt gave a small wave then hurried out, only pausing to glance at Blaine through the window quickly.

As Kurt walked to his car, he smiled. He had seen Blaine five times: outside the library, on the rollercoaster, at the dance, at the store and now in the coffee shop. But the best time was the last one.

Normally, it's third time's the charm.

But with Kurt, it's not normal.

For Kurt, it's fifth time's the charm.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hope you liked that! :D Klaine is my OTP...I'm not sure why you need to know that but oh-well. XD**

**Check out my glee blog :)**

**gleerificnewsstop{dot}wordpress{dot}com**


End file.
